I Am Not Useless
by Lolligal99
Summary: Rin is the young slave of Len Kagamine, a millionaire and the owner of Lakewood Manor. She is treated with kindness compared to the other slaves, and discovers her and her Master share a mutual love for each other. But Rin is still haunted by the memories of her early life, and questions her worth. Will Len be able to give her enough love to convince her she is not useless?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just sort of started randomly writing this, slowly getting ideas of where I want to go with it. I have NOT given up my other story, Mirror Image, I'm just sort of taking a break from it and trying something new. I hope you like it**!

It seems like any old day at Lakewood Manor, the lavish mansion I live in with my master, Len Kagamine. The other slaves are working in the fields beyond the picture window I stand behind, probably wrapping up for the night to eat a meager dinner with their families in the small wooden shacks they call home. But, of course, we barely see them. The overseers handle them, rationing their servings and monitoring their work to report to Master. They only speak to him if it is absolutely necessary. It's hard for me to imagine, but I suppose they are scared of him.

I am not scared of him though. It was several years ago when I was standing up on the small wooden stool with cold shackles on my wrists, being auctioned off like livestock. I was mortified of who I would belong to next, until I saw a kind face in the crowd. He fought hard to hold the highest bid, and ended up taking me home. His eyes so kindly looked at me, as he comforted me. "I know that you are scared, but please don't be. I will treat you well. You will get great living quarters and generous portions of food. And you won't have to work in the fields." His long gentle fingers had traced my cheek and lifted my chin to look at him. I had known not a kindness like this before, and was afraid of being alluded. "Then how will I serve you, Master?" Master had smiled a kind smile, and replied modestly, "Well, I am not much at housekeeping and such. I need some help keeping things orderly around here." I had nodded, and curtsied obediently  
"Then I will try my best, Master."

Working for Len-sama isn't too hard, and is in fact a good life. I know how the others look at me, like I'm Master's little pet. And I sometimes feel bad about living this life I do- a lavish one compared to theirs. But I just push those thoughts out of my mind, concentrating instead on being thankful, and loyal to Master. I admit that I sometimes view him as something more. I do have those feelings stirring in my heart, wanting more of him. Wanting to please him in a different way. But that would be wrong. Scandalous. I just couldn't. Could I?

And on lazy days like today, these feelings just come rushing back. I finish mopping the floors and put up the cleaning supplies. It is 6:00, and I know Master will be wanting dinner soon. "Master?" I call up the stairs, knowing he is probably holed up in that room of his. No response. I sigh but really don't mind going up the stairs to see what Master is doing. I see that the door to his room is open, and peek in. "Mas-" I start, but then see him walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, and blush. My heart is racing, but I force myself to look away. It would be awkward to stare. "I'm s-sorry for intruding, Master Len."

He smiles, and moves closer. "It's okay." I stand there stiff, not knowing what exactly to do. I turn to leave but sense his hand on my wrist. Not restraining it, just a gentle gesture telling me not to leave. I feel a soft, moist feeling brushing across my cheek- his lips. My cheeks heat up even more, and I can't move. I try to stutter out, "M-master... Why are you...this is...". He stops me with two fingers gently pressed against my lips. "Calm down, my sweet girl." He gently pulls me closer. "Do you know how precious you look when you blush?" I am taken by surprise by this whole thing, almost in denial of it even happening. I have never known of him having feelings for me, other than appreciating my help around the house. But now he is so close to me that I can feel his breath on my delicate skin.

I say in a hushed tone. "Master, we shouldn't be doing this." Master smiles, and looks at me. "Let me confirm something. You love me, correct? As more than a master." I am taken aback by his words, afraid of what is to come,and confused by the sudden question. Master told me to tell the truth to him always, so I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt, and whisper back. "Yes, Master. Much more."

Slowly, Master wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. He rests his forehead on mine, his enticing eyes closed. "I've been hoping to hear that for so long. I feel the same way, you know." I am so caught up in being close to him, and knowing his true feelings for once. Absorbed in the moment, I find myself taking his face in my small, fragile hands, and pressing my lips to his. I don't remember deciding to do this, it just sort of happened on instinct. I feel him hesitate only a second before pressing back with his lips. I can tell he is smiling into the kiss. We both try to hold it as long as we can, enjoying each other's warmth and natural scent. I place my hand on his chest, and feel his steady heartbeat going strong. Finally, we slowly break off the kiss, and he stands there staring into my eyes for the longest time. I look away shyly for only a second, then glance back at him.

"That was...spectacular." I manage to say. He nods, and brushes a lock of my hair behind my ears. "It was magical." He replies, and smiles. I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I love Master Len a lot, but that isn't fair to him. He could have any girl in the county. His kind personality, not to mention his looks and money, make him the full package. I am merely his possession, with nothing to call my own. And if anyone found out that he was with me, they would certainly have some choice words to say about it.

"But it is still wrong, Master. A slave isn't supposed to love her master. If this got out, there would definitely be an uproar." I could tell that Master was thinking, and it was a moment before he found the words to reply. "No one can choose who they fall in love with. Everyone has that person they are destined to belong with. In that case, no love is wrong." A smile creeps across Master's face as he continues "But if others think it is wrong, doesn't it just make things more thrilling?"

I smile back at Master, and reply the best I can. "I suppose that's true, Master."

**So, whadya think? Is this a good start, and should I continue it? Thanks for reading, and be sure to review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've been getting ideas for this story so quickly, and I actually wrote this chapter last night. I decided that when I got 5 reviews I would update, so I am happy I am able to update so quickly. Hope you like this chapter as much as the first**.

_A door opens to the tiny, dusty room I have been locked in for the past three hours. Heavy footsteps walk towards me for a few seconds, then come to a stop. I don't have to look up to know who he is, that he's angry, and that this is going to hurt._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" The voice booms out the same phrase I hear all the time._

_"I'm sorry for my foolishness, Sir," The words roll naturally off my tongue, since I'm so used to saying them._

_"What? I can't hear you!" He yells angrily, pulling me up by the collar of my ratty dress._

_I try to calm myself, and take a deep breath. "I said, I'm sorry for my foolishness, Sir._"

_Without a response, he turns me around and slams me into the wall behind me. I fall to the ground, and wince. The sickening sound of a whip cracking is the only warning I get before pain rushes through my skin. Again and again I feel it, and tears start to well up in my eyes._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" He yells, louder this time_.

_"I'm sorry!" I respond, hoping for the end, which will probably not be coming anytime soon._

_The lashes get harder and harder, and my crying increases. "Please, have mercy!" I scream, but he doesn't seem to hear._

_I no longer remember what I am being punished for, or if there was even a reason in the first place._

_"Useless bitch!" He shouts. And I start to believe it. If I wasn't useless, someone would love me. But nobody loves me so I must be useless. As he hits me again and again, patches of my skin go numb._

_"Please stop!" I yell over again, begging him. "Stop!"_

_As if he is deaf, and can't hear my cries, he only hurts me more and more. I can't stand it_.

_"Useless!" He repeats over and over again. My vision is blurring as the sound echoes in my mind. The pain is so unbearable that all I can do is scream and hope he hears me for once. With all the strength I can muster, I shout at the top of my lungs, "Master, please stop!_"

I open my eyes, and find that I am not in the dark "punishment room", but in my own soft, warm bed. Realizing it was just a dream, I am relieved, but still feel tears starting to pour out of my eyes. I cover my face with my hands, and let the tears flow out. My throat is strained, as if I really had been screaming,, and a few seconds after realizing this, I notice a gentle hand on my shoulder. I take my hands off of my face, and am comforted at the sight of Len-sama. I reach up and throw my arms around him, letting my tears roll onto his plain T-shirt. He is my gentle, kind master, nothing like the man who had raised me until I was twelve. Nothing like the one who haunts my dreams from time to time.

After a few minutes, Master picks me up, sits down on my bed, and pulls me into his lap, facing him. He strokes my hair as my sobs die down, and I start being able to breath better. When I'm calm enough to speak, I do.

"It was a nightmare, Master," I start, looking up into Master's sparkling eyes that I can see faintly with the moonlight shining through the window. "About my owner before you. He used to hurt me so much. If I did the slightest thing- tripped over a rug or spoke to him in what he thought to be a disrespectful tone- he would throw me in a room and beat me until I couldn't feel it anymore. I would heal from that, though. What was the worst was what he shouted at me. Profanity, yes. But worst of all, he liked to call me useless, and he eventually taught me to believe it."

My voice stars to go shaky, and I start to cry again at the memories of the life I used to live. A life of dark, loneliness. A life of never having enough to eat. A life of working until my body ached during the day, only to be whipped until it was numb that night. A life of never knowing my parents, or what happened to them. Only of seeing a picture of a woman that looked like me in Uncle Joey' s room and hearing whispers around the house about a her being beaten to death when I was two.

Master taps my chin, and speaks in a soft voice "Hey, look at me." I obey, and meet his eyes with mine which are red and scratchy from crying. He wipes the tears from my damp cheeks, and kisses my forehead.

"First of all, I will never treat you like that. You know that I love you very, very much. I will make sure that as long as I live, no one will lay a finger on you if they don't mean well." His tone is serious, but it comforts me. I trust him to protect me and make sure I am never abused again.

"Secondly," he begins, "You are not useless. Nowhere near useless. If I didn't have you in my life, I would be bored to death. You are my sunshine and I couldn't live happily without you."

I smile at him, his words making me happy to belong to him. I never want to leave him, and if I really am his sunshine, I want to be here to shine for him forever. But how am I supposed to suddenly believe this after being told the complete opposite for year after year at my old home?

"But, Master, why am I so important to you? Nobody loved me very much back then."

"Oh, Rin…" He chokes out sadly, and pulls me closer into his arms. "Don't think about then. Think about now. About where you are, and about who loves you." After a few seconds, Master pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"How about this? Every morning, when you wake up, you will say to yourself, 'I am not useless. I am loved.' You will say that until you start to believe it. Okay?"

I smile at Master, and nod. "Okay, Master. Oh, and I'm sorry for waking you."

Master shakes his head and smiles back. "I don't mind, really. I need to always be there to comfort my Rin-chan." I blush slightly at the honorific he gave me, a sort of pet name that couples use for each other. Master tucks me in, kisses me gently on the cheek, and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I say quietly.

Master turns and looks at me. "Yes?"

I blush trying to figure out how to say it without the words sounding wrong. "Could you, well, stay in here with me tonight? I won't be able to go back to sleep alone."

He smiles kindly and walks to the other side on the bed, getting under the covers. I slide over to where he is on the bed and snuggle up to him.

Still smiling, he whispers, "Good night, my Rin."

I close my eyes and enjoy his warmth, trying to synchronize my breathes with his. I yawn, and my eyelids start to grow heavy.

"Good night, Master," I respond, before slipping off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**How was it? I actually really got into writing this one, and I think it turned out pretty cute. ^_^**

**When I wrote this, it occurred to me that I tend to write a lot about people getting hurt. That sort of concerned me for a moment but I think I've figured it out now. I write about pain because I love writing about comfort, and how people can reach out with love to the ones that are hurting. Yeah, I think that's it.**

**I think I will stick with the 5 reviews= update rule like last time. I really want to know what you guys think, so don't be shy! I don't bite! Well, unless I'm really hungry...But that's besides the point!**

**jenaiscute123: Thanks, that makes my heart happy! :3**

**Tokioowishes: Arigato! I sort of wrote the first chapter in a hurry, not really paying attention to the dialogue. That refresher was very helpful, and I think I did better this time around!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt like, with where I plan on going with the story, it would be better for them to know about their love from the start. And I hope the dialogue was more clear this time. Gomen!**

**ignas12: Yay! Glad you liked the beginning! I was hoping it would interest you guys.**

**Oranssi-Rin-Mylyyy: Thank you! This has been fun to write because it's been so sweet. I love how gentle and kind I decided to make Len's character to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, already five (actually six) more reviews! So here is Chapter 3! Don't worry; while it is shorter than the other chapters, it was definitely not rushed. I took a lot of time to get this right, and tried to keep in mind everyone's questions and concerns. I think you guys will like this chapter! It does get a bit steamy, but not too, too much. Enjoy!**

My eyes slowly flicker open to the shining rays of sunlight reflecting over my room from outside. I feel a warm form lying next to me, with his arm around my torso protectively. I smile in remembrance of last night, and wonder if he put his arm there deliberately, or while he was sleeping. I feels his slow, calm breaths tickle my ear, and hear him making a cute kitten-like sound after each one. Judging by the position of the Sun in the sky, it is probably about an hour after I usually get out of bed to cook breakfast for Master. But I don't want to move and risk waking him. Plus, why ruin this beautiful moment?

Heat rushes to my cheeks when I think about the fact that Master- my lover- is in my bed. I know that I asked him to stay here solely for comfort and nothing more, but I secretly wonder if there will ever be a time when we can sleep together every night as a couple. I could get used to falling asleep in his arms, and waking to the soft sound of his breathing.

When I think back to last night, something about the whole situation really confuses me. And the more I consider it, I realize that it wasn't just one thing, but several. First of all, I am a very reserved person, used to accepting the fact that I can never trust anyone. But last night, I poured my heart out to Len-sama without a second thought. I know that I am the same girl I've always been, so it must be something about him. The whole aura he gives off- I feel like I could pretty much trust him with my life. Why, though? Perhaps it's the fact that he is the first person to flat-out tell me he cares about me.

Another odd thing is, why is Master this compassionate? He didn't really answer my question when I asked him about it last night, so I'm not sure. Most masters would just ignore it if their slave cried out in the middle of the night. They might even yell at them for it. Cruel Master Smithfield always did. It was a huge ordeal if I interrupted his sleep, even though it was the nightmares that he put in my mind that interrupted my own. So whether it was caused by some childhood experience, or just in his human nature to be kind, Master Len is definitely different than the rest.

My thoughts are interrupted by a gentle stirring next to me. I smile, and roll over to see my waking master rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Master," I chirp in a cheerful tone. "Did you sleep well?"

Master smiles at me kindly, his eyes still adjusting to the bright light streaming in through the window.

"Yes, Rin. I slept very well. Even better than usual, I'd say," He responds happily.

"Me too, Master," I start, blushing as I form the next words. "You are very warm."

Master chuckles a bit, before leaning forward untill his lips barely touch mine."Anything for my Rin," he whispers, before locking my lips with his.

I move my lips against his slowly, savoring his sweet taste, and marveling at how perfectly our lips fit together with every kiss. I feel like I could kiss him all morning but he pulls back after a while, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Now, Rin, do you remember the words I told you to say?" he asks me, though I think he already knows that I do.

"Yes, Master," I respond. "I am not useless. I am loved." The words sound a little awkward coming from me, as I am not yet used to speaking them. But if Master thinks they will help me, I will try to grow accustomed to them.

"Good girl," He says proudly, gently twirling a few strands of my hair on his finger. I am happy that Master understands that I am trying for him, and happy to have pleased him.

Here we lay, under the covers of my decently sized bed, looking into each other's eyes as if waiting for something to happen, neither if us knowing what. I am a shy girl. But that doesn't mean I can't also be a curious one. Out if nowhere, a strange feeling comes over me, and I want to know more about my dear, Len-sama. How he moves, how he sounds, how he feels. His T-shirt slips off his shoulder a bit, revealing his creamy white skin. And at that moment, though I don't quite know why, I wish to touch every inch of it.

I crash my lips onto his, with an odd sort of passion controlling me, intoxicating me. Over and over again, I kiss him, harder, and with more desire each time. He responds with kisses just as deep, with a hunger I've never known him to have before. His tongue slips past my slightly parted lips, and intertwines with mine in an intriguing dance. With heat tingling in my veins, I kiss him more, and press my body closer to his.

It's a matter of seconds before I feel a poking around where my waist is pressed to his. I blush only slightly, before smirking, and "accidentally" brushing my hand past the bulge.

A pleasureful moan escapes Master's lips, and sends shivers down my spine. In a sudden, but smooth motion, Master presses my shoulders to the bed and shifts himself above me. He dips his head down to kiss me, and is only millimeters from my lips when we both freeze at a sound.

The sound of the doorbell.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Who in the heck dares break up Rin and Len's special moment?!**

**What did you guys think about this? And should I bump up the rating?**

**Like I say in Juzinha89's response, on my page I will be opening a poll pertaining to this story. Be sure to check it out!**

**44AniFreak44 (Guest): Thanks! Keep reading to find out!**

**TokiooWishes: I totally agree with you on that. As much as I love Len's bad boy self, it really is getting sort of old. I felt like changing things up again for this story. And I do see what you mean about the whole shyness thing. I tried to address it a little in this chapter.**

**MizuneMinamiki: Ha, your review made me smile. Thank you so much for your insight an for encouraging me! ;)**

**Jessi-chan9867: Maybe it is a sign! You know they say that great minds think alike!**

**Juzinha89: Well, I was planning on writing the whole story in Rin's POV and letting her figure out Len on her own, because at this point his is pretty much a mystery. But because you brought it up, I am going to let the readers decide. I'm putting a poll on my page for you to vote whether you want to learn more about Len as Rin does, or if you want a chapter from Len's POV every once in a while.**

**jenaiscute123: LOL, sorry if I creeped you out with that response. And thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The results to the poll are up, and this chapter will start with a little bit of Len's POV. This should leave you with some questions, and, well, you finally get to know who was at the door! Enjoy!**

In that frozen instant, I start to get nervous. My mind rushes through a list of who could be at the door, and who I hope isn't. Wait... if this is one of my stepfather's "surprises" he's been threatening for weeks... then what will I do?

I look back down at my dear Rin, who has a startled look in her eyes. Why? Was it the doorbell, or me? Maybe both. I consider this for a split second, then quickly kiss her like I had been starting to seconds ago. Then I climb off the bed, and walk over to the window. When I look outside, relief washes over me.

"Thank God..." I mutter under my breath, as I see it is only my closest acquaintance, Gakupo Kamui.

"Who is it?" Rin inquires, pushing herself up with her elbows.

"Mr. Kamui." I respond, and she lets out a small chuckle. Of course he would be the one to show up at a moment like this.

I hear some shuffling behind me and assume Rin is getting dressed, so I keep my back turned. A minute later, her light footsteps move to the bedroom door.

"Okay, Master," She starts as I turn to see that she is now in a pale orange work-dress with flowers embroidered on the sleeves. Simple, yet lovely. "I'll welcome him in while you get ready."

"Thank you, Rin." I respond, with a warm smile as she curtsies and is swiftly out the door. For a second I just stand there thinking about Rin. Her soft hair that somehow always smells of citrus, and her exquisite eyes that hold a unique depth. Then I remember that I am supposed to be getting dressed, and rush to my room to do so.

I emerge a few minutes later, looking presentable enough for having to get ready so quickly. When I get down the fine linoleum staircase, I see my smug, cocky friend sitting in one of the leather chairs in the living room. I smell tea brewing, and some type of pastry cooking- probably the brioche Rin likes to cook. My stomach grumbles slightly as I realize it is probably pretty late in the day compared to when I usually eat breakfast. I ignore this fact, and walk towards my visitor.

"How's it going, Kagamine?" Gakupo says with a smile, as he stands up and extends his hand to me.

I smile back and shake his hand firmly "Average, I suppose. How about you, Kamui?"

He shrugs as he sits back down and I take the seat across from him. " Life's an adventure as usual." He says nonchalantly, swatting the air.

I chuckle, then hear the kitchen door open. I turn and see Rin, carrying a tray with a teapot, some china teacups, and, just as expected, fluffy brioche with strawberry jam. She sets the tray down on the coffee table in between Gakupo and I, then glances at me.

"Thank you, Rin." I say with a casual smile.

She smiles back, and curtsies. "You're welcome, Master Len."

I glance at Gakupo, and see that he's wearing a sly smile. "That's a pretty girl you have there." He remarks, and I can tell he's looking her up and down.

Rin's cheeks flush and she looks away uncomfortably. I suddenly feel extremely territorial, but hold it in.

I turn back to Gakupo with a smirk painting my face. "Gakupo, stop coveting. I'm pretty sure there's a commandment against that."

Gakupo just rolls his eyes. "Has that ever stopped me? Besides, everybody has their...hobbies..." he trails off, and I'm pretty sure I know what he's implying. I've been to his mansion before, and...well, it can be summed up with two words. Concubines. Everywhere. Or at least I assume they were being paid to be there...

"Hobbies? More like feti-"

Gakupo cuts me off with a fake cough. "Let's not bring that up. Ever. Kay?"

I nod. "Sure. Just remember what's yours, and what's not."

I notice that Rin is still standing there, looking confused, no doubt trying to sort out the implications of the conversation that just occurred.

Forcing myself not to laugh at the look on her face, I address her. "Rin?"

"Hmm?" She replies, as if snapping out of a trance. "I mean, yes, Master?" Rin quickly corrects herself.

"You're dismissed for now, if you want to be." I reply, knowing it must be uncomfortable for her to be in the same room as someone who has made it apparent they want to look up her skirt.

With a swift nod, Rin turns on her heels and disappears down the hallway.

**Rin's POV:**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't overjoyed to get out of that room and far away from Sir Pervert, so when Len-sama said I could leave, I took him up on that offer. Walking down the hall, however, I suddenly realize I really don't have anything to do at the moment. There isn't enough laundry piled up to do it yet, and I mopped the floors yesterday. For a second, I consider my options. I COULD always just sit in my room, twiddling my thumbs. Or there was another option.

We've already established that I'm curious, and I would like to know what this sudden visit is all about. When Mr. Kamui got here, he had an urgent look on his face, like there was some important news he had to tell Master. Just this once...I think I'd like to be nosy and find that out.

When I got to the doorway to the dining room, I checked to make sure both the men in the living room were distracted, and ducked inside. Once inside, I pressed my right ear to the wall nearest to the living room and listened, satisfied that I could hear every word being said. The first voice I heard was Len's.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare when you rang the doorbell. I got nervous for a second that it might have been an "unwanted guest" if you know what I mean..."

"Oh, yes, it does seem like you have that coming any minute now. Have you gotten any more letters lately?"

"Well, actually I haven't. I'm hoping that means he's given up, but I'm still not so sure. He is pretty relentless, you know?"

There was a brief silence, then Gakupo sighed. "Actually, Len, that's why I'm here today. I got one in the mail last week."

"Oh...so he's trying to get you on his side now?" There was apparent anger in Master's voice as he said the words.

"Yes. Your father-"

"He's not my father. Never call him my father."

"Right. Sorry about that. Anyways, he wants me to persuade you, since his attempts haven't been working."

"Well, obviously! What he's asking of me is ridiculous. He has no right to tell me what to do in my life! Why can't he just wait for me to decide on my own?"

"Len, you're twenty years old. Maybe it would be best for you to just give in already. Or maybe you could make your own suggestion to him. Show him you're trying.

"That...that wouldn't work."

"Why...? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's for your own good, Kamui. If you don't know, everyone is safe."

"What? So you don't trust me now?"

"No!" Len was quick to respond. "In fact I think you would understand better than anyone else I know. It's just that... if I told you, then he found out you knew, he would pressure you until he found out. I don't want to put you in that position. Plus, maybe I'll come to my senses and get over it..."

None of this made sense. Who were they talking about, and what we're they pressuring Len to do? Who was in danger? All this conversation left me with were open-ended questions.

I heard Gakupo's voice and started listening again.

"Well, be careful, then. It seems that your going to have to face him soon. And if not him, one of his "options". And, honestly, you might just have to give in and choose." I heard the door close, and assumed Mr. Kamui had left.

Discretely, I stepped back out into the hall and walked to living room to see Len sitting in his chair, looking extremely overwhelmed. I knelt down next to him, and placed my hand over his.

"Master-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Rin, from now on, if the doorbell rings, you will not answer it. Tell me and I will answer it. Understand?"

I stood there, confused for a minute. Was there really that much danger threatening to arrive? And...was it directed towards me?

"Yes, Master. Understood." I respond. Master smiles, and stands up. He pulls me into his arms, and kisses the top of my head. And I have to smile. Because I know whatever the danger is, even if it doesn't make sense, Len will be the one to protect me.

**Confused? I'd love to hear what you think is going on, so feel free to send me a PM or review with what you think!**

**Check out the page of the writer Harper Rose Mitchell, a very close friend of mine and an EXCELLENT writer. Definitely deserves more readers!**

**Also, if you haven't seen it, yesterday I started a new story, Pain, Love, Loyalty. It's a...different...pairing. I think I might be going slightly insane, but I sort of like it in a want-but-can't-have sort of way.**

***cough*LenXMeiko*cough***

**Sorry, guys. I tried writing the review responses three times, but each time I accidentally pressed one of the sub-menus on the side, and it made me start over again. I really appreciate the input from all of you guys though! It really helps me when I'm writing!**

**Thank you SOOOO much for your continued support and I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. I've had this chapter on my mind for a while, but between school, track season, and procrastination, it's taken a while for me to actually decide to buckle down and write it. Anyways, I really hope you like this one! I spent a lot of time thinking it out, and a little subplot is beginning to form...**

Master had just stood there holding me in his arms for the longest, with a faraway look in his eyes. Then as if deciding on something, he slowly released me, and grabbed his stationary box before escaping up into his room. This is where he stayed for the rest of the day it seemed. At about four in the afternoon, I decide to go to the pump to get some water to use for cooking dinner, and for bathwater later on, since I used the last of it for the tea this morning.

The plantation has two pumps used for drinking water. One is in the garden at the entrance, and the other is located out behind the house, in the center of the group of outbuildings where the slaves working in the fields live. I usually use the first pump, because it takes less time to get to. Also, I try to avoid interfering with the other workers, since I have a feeling they aren't too fond of me. If I was in their position, I doubt I would think highly of a slave girl no different then myself living the good life while I was starving and being worked to death out in the heat. But it's not like I chose this life myself after all. I used to be just like them. I know how it feels.

It only took about two minutes to walk to the four and a half foot metal pump in the front garden. I set the first of my two silver pails under the nozzle and start to draw the water. Strangely enough, not a single drop came out. I tried a few more times but all that resulted was a sickly creak from the structure. I frown. This doesn't happen often. Then I just shrug and gather my pails.

"Well, it must be dry," I mutter with a sigh, realizing I will have to trek to the other pump if I want any water.

This walk is much longer, and it is ten minutes before I even begin to see the fields and around a hundred men, women, and children working, supervised by several overseers. The closer I get, the more disturbed I am, mostly at the condition of these people. Boney arms and legs, cracked skin, tired eyes, and ripped, blood-stained clothes.

I pause suddenly at the sight of an old woman crumpled on the ground, looking up fearfully at a group of overseers surrounding her. Tears flow from her eyes as harsh words are shouted at her.

"Please understand, I'm so exhausted. I'm hurting. I can't work anymore. I can't," she manages between strangled sobs as the men begin kicking, spitting, and doing an abundance of cruel things to the helpless woman. A mixture of confusion and anger rushes through my body. How could the Master that I've only ever known to be gentle and considerate allow his slaves to be treated this way? It just doesn't seem like him.

As I suddenly begin running towards the pump, urgently trying to escape from the terrible scene, a frightening thought crosses my mind. What if I don't really know my Master as well as I've always thought that I did? What if he is just like Smithfield? Tears start to pour from my own eyes, and suddenly, I run straight into something. Actually, someone.

I look up and see a tall boy, looking not much older than me, with cruel, narrow eyes and a crooked smirk on his dirty face.

"Well, what do you know? It's the Pedigree." He spats as some of his equally menacing friend start to surround me.

"I'm s-sorry!" I exclaim hoarsely, feeling tiny compared to these boys. I scoot back slowly, too scared to really run away from them.

A few of the boys laugh, pointing at me, and I realize I am trembling with fear. I try to stop, but can't help it. The looks on their faces are all vicious and predatory.

"Aww..." Another boy says with mock-concern before kneeling down in front of me and stroking my right cheek with his grimey hand. "Don't be scared. Do you really think we'd hurt Master's little lap-dog? That would be asking for it." The boy smirks and leans closer to my ear so that his breath is hitting my ear and causing me to shiver. "Unless we threatened you not to tell."

My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my mouth, causing a chorus of laughs from the boys. I tried to scramble to my feet only to be forced back down to the ground by the boy that seemed to be the leader of the group- the one I had ran into. He grinds his elbow into my ribcage, forcing me to stay down.

He chuckles darkly. "Uh-uh, sweetpea. You won't be standing up for a while. You're going to be a good little slut and do as I say, or this is going to hurt even more."

I tilt my head back, shaking it fiercely, knowing full-well what he is going to do to me. Deciding to cut my losses, I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping someone-anyone- will find me. But the scream has barely left my lips before the boy's hand clamps over my mouth. I feel cold metal on my skin, and realize that he has a pocket-knife held to my neck. I whimper and more tears spill out of my eyes, which I shut tight.

He sticks the knife into the ground right next to my face where it is still easily-accessible and slaps me across the face.

"Open your eyes, b*tch! I want you to see everything I do to you!" He growls, followed by more hard slaps.

I obey and open my eyes, no longer struggling, and surrender myself to him. I don't want to get myself killed, and I know that's what I'll be asking for if I try anything slick.

"Good choice," He whispers, and he starts unbuttoning my dress. It takes every ounce of my courage not to yell at him to stop.

But lucky for me, someone does that very thing for me.

"Stop right there, Teru!" A feminine, yet surprisingly strong-sounding voice commands, and the vile creature above me halts, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Damn it, Lola. Interrupting me again?" The boy, obviously Teru, starts, rolling off of me to my relief. He continues, looking Lola in the eye, "I'm starting to think it's 'cause you want me for yourself."

The girl snorts. "No thanks. I just don't appreciate you and your thugs violating innocent girls."

"She's far from innocent," Teru snarls, eyeing me like I'm a piece of garbage. "You must admit that you would have loved seeing the Pedigree finally get what she deserves."

Lola crosses he arms and sighs. "Just stop while you're ahead, Teru. I already have a load of dirt on you to tell my uncle."

I swear I can see Teru's skin go ghostly pale. "N-no! Please don't tell Pastor Al!"

Lola chuckles at the delinquent's fear, and shakes her head. "This time I won't. But next time I will. And you won't like the outcome." The boys all nod, and the girl turns on her heels to leave before I even get a chance to thank her. Coming to my senses, I get up and rush out of the area, hearing Teru shout something over my shoulder.

"Remember, don't tell Daddy," are the words I hear him say, causing me to be momentarily confused. Until I realize he is talking about Master, making yet another jab at how much of a Princess they think I am.

Before I know it, I am at the door of the mansion, about to open it. I suddenly find myself not wanting to. How could I just go running to the man who allows all the chaos I encountered to happen literally in his own backyard?

My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens, and there he stands. Master Len.

He reaches forward and runs his fingers over the bruises forming on my face, before noticing my still partially-unbuttoned dress and fixing it. And I am once again crying, resisting the urge to push him away despite his gentle actions and the worried look in his eyes.

"Do you know what it's like out there?" I choke out accusingly, in what I know is an unacceptable tone to speak to my owner with. But I don't care. I'm angry with him.

He is taken aback, stepping backwards a little before a wave of understanding washes over him.

"You went out to the fields?!" He exclaims, a horrified look on his face. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

"I was going to get water. The pump in the front was dry. But Master, that's beside the point! There are people on the verge of dying out there! How could you let that happen?"

"Rin, look. I have no control over what goes on out there. Legally, my stepfather owns all of the slaves out in the fields. They became his when he married my mother and he even chose his own overseers to watch things out there. I have tried talking to them, but they only listen to him. He won't let me change the food rations, work hours, nothing. I am so sorry you had to see that. I tried to keep you from it as long as I could." Master blurts out all of this, and I can tell by the hurt look in his eyes that he is telling the truth.

I look down at my feet nervously, regretting the way I accused him. "I'm sorry for my insolence, Master. I spoke very disrespectfully, and I doubted you."

Len-sama takes one of my hands in his, rubbing his thumb on my palm in little tight reassuring circles. "Listen, I don't blame you. I just want to know who hurt my angel."

I look up at him, wanting badly to tell him what happened. But I remember Teru's words and shudder with fear. "I-I can't, Master," I whisper, trembling at the memory of yet another person making me feel useless.

I can tell he wants to pry further into the topic, but he just lifts me up gently, carries me to my room, helps me change into my nightgown, and tucks me into my bed with a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Get some rest, my love," He says, turning to walk out of the room, but I grab his wrist, suddenly remembering something.

"But, Master," I mutter out tiredly. "I forgot to get the water."

Master grins kindly, and it's seems like he's stifling a laugh. "Rin, don't worry about it. Really, just relax."

And then he continues out the door, leaving me alone in my bed, exhausted and slipping into sleep.

But before he is all the way down the hallway, I hear him mutter, "Oswald. That imbecile."

I am startled at the familiar name, knowing somehow that I've heard it before.

I just sigh and nestle deeper into the covers. It can't be anything important. I'm just tired. It's deja vu. I've never even met anyone named Oswald.

Right?

**Hmm...What's going on here? Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you everyone for your predictions and comments. I really appreciate the continued support and I hope to hear your feedback on this chapter too.**

**Until next chapter, Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well guys, Chapter 6 is FINALLY here! I've just been too frustrated to write with all these ideas swimming around in my head, plus I've got MAJOR writer's block on my other story [Pain, Love, and Loyalty]. I've almost considered scrapping it all together..._**

**_But I just got finished with a long, hard week and felt like writing an emotionnal chapter! If you want to know more about Len and his motives, this is the chapter for you!_**

**_Some of the sentences are not really complete sentences, and they are meant to be like that._**

**_Enough talking though. Here's your chapter! All Len's POV! :)_**

_Please, Sir. I need her to be safe. I need her to feel safe. That's the only thing that matters to me anymore._

Those words repeated themselves in my mind for what had to have been the hundredth time since she had shown up, bruised, gasping, with dress half-undone on the front porch. Those words, and the memory that goes along with them had kept me from sleeping at all last night.

A man with a scar above his right brow. Hair dirty and touseled. A ripped, patched jacket with a hood. A frantic look in his pale eyes that reflected years of deprivation.

He had pleaded with me. He had begged me to. So I had. How could I not?

More money than I could ever use. Given to me at such a young age. He knew I had it, and he knew what I intended to use it for on that day. It was a cruel place for a fifteen year old boy to be. Just a boy. That's all I had been. Rebellious and hot-headed. But still just a boy. I hadn't expected to see half the terrible things I had that day.

I had come there- to that specific auction- out of spite. I could have went to any one of them. But it had to be this one. After a year or so of depression, I was tired of being alone. My solitude had been partly because of the loss, partly because of the marriage, but mostly because of my own stubbornness.

That's why I had went there- seen what I had seen. Why I had met him. Why I had met her. Or maybe it had just been fate. God does work in mysterious ways.

Shocking blue eyes that had penetrated my soul. Softened it so much. I had to. I knew I had to. As powerless as I was, this was something that if I was careful, could be attainable.

Hearing the man thank me, take one last glance, and escaping hurredly into the crowd. Afraid of being recognized, just as I had been. I remember wondering how similar the two of us really were. I also remember wondering if I'd ever see him again. If she would.

How safe is she now? How safe does she feel?

Because nowit's me that needs her to be safe. To feel safe. She is my life now.

Every day I worry that she will doubt how much I love her. How much she changed my life for the better. How much I need her. How scared I am that I'll have to break her heart. That I'll have to lie to her. That I'll have to pretend to love someone else. Because I know I never could for real.

"Besides, maybe I'll come to my senses and get over it..."

That itself had been a huge lie. Perhaps the biggest one I had told in my life. I couldn't tell anyone the truth. Not even my best friend. She needed to be safe. She needed to be loved. She is the most precious thing to me. I can't risk losing her.

You don't rescue someone from Hell just to have them taken right back.

If I ever see HIM, the one who tortured her, again I think I might punch him. Or stab him. No, I couldn't do that, because then I'd be carted off to an asylumn and Rin would be sold to some psycho. Funny. I just got finished fantasizing about stabbing someone yet I have the audacity to be calling other people psychos. Wow. I have more issues than I thought. But hey, love does strange things to a person. Once you get close to a person, you just can't let go.

That thought alone takes me back to another memory, and all of a sudden, I am ten years old. A gentle hand is drawing small, tight circles on my back. My eyes are shut tight, half-heartedly fighting the tears threatening to escape.

"Hush now, child. No need cryin' fer me." It was the voice of the woman I called "Mama". But she wasn't my real mother. My real mother didn't understand. Didn't try to.

"No! It's not fair! Not fair!" I remember repeating it over and over again, as if it would reverse what had just happened. Heal the marks on Mama's back. My mother had never laid a finger on her before, and I didn't understand why she had now, all of a sudden. But now I understand clearly. It had been HIM.

All of the conversations I had heard about "authority" and "respect" and "the superior race". About "enforcing the rules". HE had been trying to tell her how to run her house. How to punish.

"Sh... hush now, boy." She didn't like seeing me cry. She had told me that before. It was supposedly because "Big boys don't cry," but I couldn't help it. Maybe I wasn't ready to be a big boy yet.

"Look at me," she had ordered, and I complied. "This is how the world is. Your mother can do whatever she wants. I have to accept that, so you do too," A half-sigh and about a minute later she had added. "Things are a lot easier that way."

But easier isn't always better. I had learned that the hard way. I'll never forget the idle look on my so-called mother's face as she had beaten Mama. I'll never forget Mama's face either. Not because it was a pained expression, but because it was such a calm one.

So no matter how many people tell me what I have to accept, or choose, I will never listen to them. I will resist, for the times Mama chose not to. For the times Rin didn't have the strength to. I have to fight for them. I already wasn't able to protect Mama. But I WILL protect Rin. That will make Mama proud.

Because I know she is watching me from her place in Heaven.

_**Thanks for reading! I don't have time to do review responses right at this moment, but I really appreciate all of your support! You are all so amazing, and have helped transform a lazy**_** chapter**_** written during an hour of boredom into a story I am passionate about.**_

_**I can't even begin to express my thanks!**_


End file.
